omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meliodas
|-|Base= |-|Demon Mark= Statistics Name: Meliodas Origin: Seven Deadly Sins Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins Gender: Male Age: 3000+ Tier: | Low D-2 '| '''D-2 '| 'D-2 '| 'D-2 '| 'Low E-1 '| At least 'Low E-1 '| 'E-1 '| At least 'E-1 '| '''Destructive Capacity: Small City+ Level '(Destroyed Bustee Dungeon by casually arm wrestling with Ban, Cut a large hill casually, split Vaizel Rock when fighting Ban, stronger than base Hendricksen, higher with Demon Mark) | '''City Level '(Fought Helbram who had the power of several Holy Knights and Hendricksen) | 'City Level '(Defeated an enemy on the same level of Gray Demon Hendricksen) | 'City+ Level '| 'Small Island Level '(Destroyed Galan in less than 10 seconds, can fight Dolor and Gloxinia in base) | At least 'Small Island Level '| 'Island Level '(On par with Estarossa, dominated Monspiet, Derriere, and Fraudrin) | At least 'Island Level '| 'Speed: '| 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reacted to Gilthunder's lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic '| At least '''Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Durability: | Small City+ Level '(Took hits from Gilthunder and an amped Ban that had drained Meliodas of his physical stats) | '''City Level '(Took hits from Helbram who had the strength of several Holy Knights and Hendricksen) | 'City Level '| 'City+ Level '| 'Small Island Level '(Tanked hits from Dolor and Gloxinia) | At least 'Small Island Level '| '''Island Level (Casually took hits from Monspiet and Derriere, on par with Estarossa) | At least Island Level '''| '''Intelligence: Skilled fighter Stamina: Very high (Fought Ban for an extended period of time as well as being able to fight most of the Ten Commandments while tired) Range: Average human melee range to thousands of meters with other attacks Weaknesses: Formerly lost rational thought while enraged, Holy Magic Key: '| Liones Arc (Base) | Liones Arc (Demon) | Camelot Arc (Base) | Camelot Arc (Demon) | With Wrath (Base) | With Wrath (Demon) | Post-Timeskip (Base) | Post-Timeskip (Demon) Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, can disperse elemental/energy attacks, able to generate air blades with slashes, can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, can infuse his sword with a black flame to increase his cutting power, Lostvayne lets him create clones of himself | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can nullify regeneration with hellfire, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite her expertise in the matter, Merascylla was unable to pull out his soul even though he was heavily injured ) Weapons & Equipment His sacred treasure Lostvayne, a special sword that allows him to create multiple clones of himself. While these clones only held a fraction of the power of the original (as their strength is split amongst the number of clones), they all possess the ability to use Full Counter, allowing him to effectively quintuple the damage of his counterattack. Notable Attacks & Techniques '-Immense Speed: Befitting his small stature, Meliodas is incredibly quick and agile, he is able to move behind a powerful opponent such as Gilthunder without him noticing and even match a Demonic Hendrickson despite his monumental increase in strength and speed. '-Immense Strength:' Meliodas possesses impressive amounts of strength despite his small stature, able to clash near evenly with a physically powerful giant such as Diane. When fighting Ban in the Vaizel fighting festival, despite Ban using Physical Hunt to rob Meliodas' strength, he kept matching Bans additional gains in strength, overpowering him and still able to send Ban flying into the ground, splitting a gigantic rock. '-Master Swordsman:' Meliodas has frequently shown himself to be one of the most capable swordsmen seen so far. Using a broken sword for a majority of the series and still managing to fight and overpower several powerful Holy Knights with little effort and still hold back his real power. It was stated by Cain that Meliodas never used a sword because aside from not wanting to kill anyone, he was simply too powerful using one. Using a real sword he was able to hold off three great holy knight level opponents and still manage to save Margaret Liones from a chimera. Even when fighting a demonic Hendrickson, an accomplished fighter in his own right, Meliodas was able to turn a spin into a flurry of slashes, heavily wounding his opponent. When utilizing his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, Meliodas was able to easily slice through the arm of a mountain sized Albion, turning it into ribbons. His slashes are so fast a single slash appears to be able to cause numerous other slashes. When regaining his power, Meliodas was able to unsheathe his sword slightly, and appear to put it back straight after, and in doing so was able to deliver several dozen slashes to the powerful Galan unnoticed. '-Keen Intellect:' Despite being considered a simpleton by some, Meliodas was easily able to deduce that Gilthunder was being manipulated and even know that Margaret was being held captive and saved her. He also has an extensive knowledge of the world due to being well over 3000 years old. '-Longevity:' Through unknown means Meliodas has a mysterious lifespan, being over 3000 years old and still having the appearance of a child. It was stated by the 10 Commandments that the lifespan of a demon is 1000 years and that if they hadn't been sealed for 3000 years they would have died 3 times already. '-Enhanced Durability:' Meliodas has impressive durability, being able to withstand massive attacks and punches with little damage. '-Enhanced Endurance:' Able to take the attacks of three great holy knight level opponents and continue fighting and after that battle, fight with a desperate Ban and then with a demonic Hendrickson , Meliodas has impressive endurance, he was even able to stay conscious after getting slashed across the back by Gilthunder (albeit he later passed out) and take an intense beating from Ban who robbed all of his physical strength. '-Demon:' Meliodas through unknown means has access to demonic power and give him a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. * Increased Strength: The black mark increases Meliodas' strength many fold, once activated Meliodas was able to stop Gilthunders strongest attack with just his fingertips holding his sword. He was able to deliver devastating damage to a grey demon enhanced Hendrickson when others were hardly able to harm him. Even an empowered Helbram was unable to fully pierce the substance. * Increased Speed: Meliodas speed also increased dramatically, capable of appearing in front of opponents at incredible speeds. '-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Meliodas can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: When the black substance further takes a hold of Meliodas it envelops an even larger portion of his body like a large tattoo. In this state, Meliodas can use the substance to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest a wing and fly. * Dark Matter Magic Attack (unnamed): Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack is dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcame. * Full Power: The Black Marks full power has only been seen once. It occurs in a state of absolute rage, the sheer power of its release was enough to obliterate Danafor near-instantly, leaving a hole miles deep, when seen from the bottom it makes the remains of Danafor seem minuscule. The massive power of this form was enough to warrant Merlin to steal it before a similar fate happened to Liones and seal it with the help of the Druids. It was due to this power that Meliodas was called a Demon of Destruction. The anger of this form is different from usual anger that is fiery and destructive, as it has been likened to a calm, quiet sea that just swallows everything. This wrath was incredibly hard for Meliodas to control having relived the experience of Danafor over and over. ** Enhanced Magic Power: His full power demonic state has the ability to dramatically enhance his magic power. Increasing the size of a Dark Matter magical attack to a size and potency to engulf and wipe out the entire Kingdom of Danafor and almost kill a member of the Ten Commandments. It is due to this power that even the druids sought to seal it away for fear the whole of Britannia may suffer the same fate at Danafor. '-Full Counter' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki, Furukauntā): enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect attacks, or an ordinary punch. Full Counter can only be used one at a time though clones and the original can use it seperately. * Counter Vanish (カウンターバニッシュ, Kauntā Banisshu): With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. * Revenge Counter (リベンジ・カウンター, Ribenji Kauntā): Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. Enchantment: Hellblaze (エンチャント・ (獄炎), Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"): A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. * Divine Slayer (神千斬, Kami Chigiri): A powerful technique that required Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fired in a large stream of black flames in order to make a one decisive attack. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Tier D Category:Tier E